When You're Having a Baby
by CrimsonSnowAndGreenTea
Summary: Rin finds out that he's pregnant with Yukio's baby, and now has to deal with everything that comes with it- mood swings, cravings, morning sickness, aches and pains, nesting, the birth, and everything inbtween. Okamuracest, mpreg, mild swearing, possible description of eventual birth.
1. First Trimester

**Hello, loves! ^-^ This idea struck me one day and I figured 'What the hell, why not?'. So, here you go! A story documenting Rin's pregnancy XD Because yes, it was necessary.****  
**

**This story doesn't have any real -smut- per se, but it is established Okamuracest~**

**I'll try and go as in order (chronologically) as possible with the symptoms, and they're all based off of my own research, as I've never been pregnant. If there's anything you'd like to see (pertaining to the symptoms of the actually pregnancy or just things happening to a poor pregnant Rin), PM me or post in the comments! **

**I'll be posting by Trimesters (because it's easier than by month) but I don't mind skipping around. I'm a relatively new fan so there's probably going to be some OOCness and such, but I will try to stay as close as I can. /OTZ**

**Also the writing style changes depending on my mood.**

**I hope you all like this!**

* * *

**First Trimester**

_~Morning Sickness_

Rin was a good sleeper.

Anyone could tell you that, most of all his brother. Rin hardly ever woke up before six a.m. as he was fully content to sleep for ten hours straight, just to get up and do absolutely nothing. Rin needed to be forcefully woken up, and even then...

So when he started waking up every morning at two o' clock for a _week_, only to stumble into the bathroom, vomit, and come back to bed, Yukio was the definition of concerned.

And, of course, _talking_ to Rin didn't help. Somehow he failed to see the issue with someone throwing up daily. He only told Yukio to not worry, and that if it got any worse they could go see a real doctor-

The conversation was pretty much over after that.

The next morning, the younger twin was woken up by his brother getting out of bed and walking across the room, once again, at two o' clock. It was almost annoying how well his brother's body adhered to the newly-made schedule.

The room was briefly flooded with light, before Rin shut the bathroom door quickly. Yukio cringed when he heard his brother retch and purge his body, and, by some strange sense of duty, he pulled himself out of bed, stepping into the harsh light of the bathroom.

Rin was resting his head on the seat, taking slow, deep breaths and rubbing his stomach. Yukio got him a wet cloth and gently cleaned off his face.

"Yukio.. go back to bed. I told you not to worry abo-"

"I'm just helping you, nii-san."

"I don't need-!"

And just like that, Rin had turned back to the toilet, dry heaving. Yukio very gently held his brother's hair back, wincing slightly each time that his body heaved forward. He kissed the back of his brother's head, hair still warm and tousled from sleep, trying to comfort him in some way.

When Rin was finally finished, Yukio cleaned him up and helped him back to bed. He laid there for the rest of the morning, wide awake, worried and nervous for his brother.

~Ache, tiredness

"Yuki-chan." Was Rin _really_ whining?

"Nii-san, stop it, I have to grade these pa-"

"But Yukio..." Yes. Defiantly whining.

Rin was leaning on his little brother, his abdomen and back hurting badly. He had been pestering Yukio for half an hour to do something about it, and he could see his brother's amazing willpower starting to crack.

"If I do this will you stop?"

Rin decided to forgo a victorious grin, and instead focused to make his best pleading face.

Yukio let out a defeated sigh, standing from his desk.

Rin laid down on his brother's bed, stomach down. He felt slightly nauseous doing so, with the pressure on his aching stomach, but it passed quickly. The bed dipped slightly as his brother sat down beside him. Yukio pushed up Rin's shirt, and began to slowly massage his back.

Rin didn't notice his brother's entire face turn red at the moan he let out, entirely focused on the amazing feeling of his brother making the ache in his back diminish to nearly nothing. He relaxed into the bed, and started to feel his eyelids get heavy.

_Man, I'm tired..._

Waking up everyday in the early hours of the morning was wrecking his sleep, and now that he was starting to get sore, anywhere from his stomach to back to even his chest, Rin was sure he would never sleep soundly again.

Now, laying on the soft bed, with his brother rubbing away his aches and pains, Rin was sure he could fall asleep right in that moment.

Which, of course, he did.

Rin woke up again at four in the morning, held tightly against Yukio's chest, changed out of his school uniform and into pajamas, and covered with a thick blanket. He smiled, settled back into his brother's chest, and fell asleep again, finally making it through the night for the first time in a long time.

**~Test**

Rin was livid. Not only has be been feeling like crap for the past month, now he had to spend his and Yukio's entire allowance on pregnancy tests. Little sticks for him to pee on and tell him if he was indeed carrying his brother's baby, which should not even be able to happen in the first place.

But here he was.

He jammed the tests into his bag, ignoring the looks he was getting, and walked back to his and Yukio's dorm. Yukio was out, and wouldn't be back for nearly an hour. Rin went into the bathroom, lined all three of the tests up on the counter, read their instructions thoroughly, and just stared.

Really, this wasn't even his idea. It wasn't even _Yukio's_, no, he had no clue about this. It was Sheimi's. She had been asking why he was looking so tired lately, and Rin had told her it was because he was sick but not sick enough to go to the doctor. He'd ended up explaining what was wrong with him, hoping she had some shred of advice- him and Yukio had already exhausted their own resources on cures -and Sheimi had laughed and said _'It almost sounds like you're pregnant!_'

They had then began to question if that was even possible.

Rin didn't really think he was pregnant, but it really couldn't hurt to try. You never knew. What if his ears, teeth, and tail weren't the only things to change?

_What if he really could have a baby?_

And now he was walking around the room, massaging his own back as the tests took their time to tell him if he truly was carrying a tiny Okamura inside of himself.

Stopping in the middle of the room, Rin looked down at himself. He certainly didn't look pregnant...

Taking off his shirt, he pressed his fingers into his stomach around his belly button. He pressed very lightly into himself, lower and lower, in a strightish line until-

Rin's eyes went wide and his heart nearly stopped when he felt _it_. A hard, tight mass in his lower abdomen, between his hips.

_'Is it really...?'_

He bolted into the bathroom and grabbed the tests, praying that it had been long enough and he wouldn't have to _wonder_ anymore... It had. Two of them showed happy, pink marks- a plus and a smiling face. The other said, in large, bold letters: **PREGNANT**.

Yukio came back to the dorm thirty minutes later, to a very confused and tearful Nii-san. Before Yukio could ask what even happened, Rin threw his arms around his brother and shouted: "I'm pregnant!"

There was a long, awkward silence.

"Nii-san... There's no w-" Rin shoved the three tests at him, and once Yukio realized what they were he dodged them to avoid getting any of his brother's fluids on him.

"They're all positive, Yukio! And-" he grabbed his brother's hand, and pressed it to the hard spot on his stomach.

He watched the realization bleed into Yukio's face.

.

Rin was laying in bed, on his third glass of water. He picked at the cotton on his arm where Yukio had drawn blood from him to test if he was pregnant, since apparently the home tests could be faulty.

He stared at the test that read **PREGNANT**, set down his glass of water, and pressed his hand to the hard lump in his abdomen.

_'Am I really pregnant...?_' He furrowed his brow and shook his head. _'I can't be... how would I take care of it?_'

The fact that he was a boy no longer worried Rin, somehow.

Yukio came into the room and sat next to his brother. They didn't talk for a long, long time.

"...Well?" Rin's voice was tiny. He wasn't sure what he wanted to hear. Because if he wasn't pregnant, what was he?

"You are pregnant... But I don't know how..."

"Well, Yuki-chan, you see, when two brothers decided to do something unholy-"

"Rin-"

"And they end up sleeping together-" Rin straddled Yukio, and grinned at his blushing face, and cupped his cheeks, "-and they just so happen to be Satan's kids-"

"Yes, Nii-san, I get it." They laughed and hugged each other, Yukio running his fingers though Rin's soft black hair.

They stayed in a comfortable silence, until, "What now?"

"What do you mean?" Rin sat up slightly.

"What do we do with... it?"

"The baby?" Yukio sighed.

"Yes, Nii-san, the baby."

Rin looked at his brother, slightly confused. "Well... I guess I have the baby. Right? We can't exactly give it away."

"...We- I -could... stop it."

"What?!" Rin shoved himself off of Yukio's lap, looking more shocked than anything. "We aren't killing it, Yukio!"

"Nii-chan, wait, I didn't-"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just..." Yukio sighed heavily, trying to think of how to avoid angering his pregnant brother/lover. "You're already the "Satan Spawn"... I didn't think you would want to add "Unwed Teenage Mother" into that."

"Then marry me."

It was Yukio's turn to be confused.

"... Do you really mean that?"

Rin pulled Yukio close, and kissed him softly, hugged him tight. "Of course I do. I love you, Yukio."

Yukio smiled, and placed a soft kiss to Rin's forehead. "I love you, Rin."

* * *

**/totally feels like I have failed**

**Oh well ^u^ I hoped you liked it~! This is it for the first trimester, I may get the second trimester up around next weekend, which means Rin and Yukio will be plagued with cravings, mood swings, and everything that comes with a baby starting to grow rapidly inside a body.**

**Depending on how far I can get by next week, other characters will make an appearance.**

**If you feel up to it, I'd love to hear your opinions on how I did. I do plan on re-writing once I have all three trimesters posted and once I finish the anime.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-CrimsonSnowAndGreenTea**

* * *

**Edited: 30 September 2013**


	2. Sorry! Not a story chapter

**Hey everyone! I know I said I would have the second trimester up by the weekend, but I started to feel sick around Friday and never really pulled out of it or found the energy to work. I also have limited computer access (I'm typing this on a school computer as a matter of fact), however I do have most of the second chapter on my phone, and I did beautify the first chapter (:**

**Oh, and another thing! I'm having a bit of trouble on cravings/ideas for the second chapter/story in general. Any ideas? I'd love to hear them! PM me or leave a comment and I will do my best to work it in. I also do personal requests, however in my current sickly state I don't know if I will be speedy in working on it ^-^;;**

**Thank you all for understanding and I will have the second chapter posted soon! **

**Love, -CrimsonSnowAndGreenTea**


End file.
